Interview I: Im Gespräch mit Community Manager Tobias Immanuel Schorten
Unser Redakteur für Boulevard und Bullshit, Sven Jarl, leitet das Interview mit Herrn Tobias I.Schorten, Community Manager, Head of Quality Assurance und Co-Designer für die MPA (Mantarische Presse Agentur) MPA: '''Guten Abend Herr Schorten. '''Schorten: '''Guten Abend Herr Jarl. '''MPA: '''Herr Schorten, der Leak heute Nachmittag ist der größte in der Geschichte ihrer Firma. Sie müssen geschockt gewesen sein '''Schorten: Eigentlich nicht. Wir wussten, dass so etwas heutzutage an der Tagesordnung ist. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und der Zeitpunkt hätte eigentlich nicht günstiger sein können. MPA: Wie meinen sie das? Schorten: '''Wir hatten ohnehin beschlossen die fragliche Informationen am Samstag zu veröffentlichen. Wenn jetzt ein Teil davon früher ans Licht kommt, dann können wir damit leben. '''MPA: '''Womit wir bei dem fraglichen Patch sind. Das Abenteuer in der Namenlosen Welt bekommt nun offenbar einen Patch. '''Schorten: Richtig. So viel sollte jedem inzwischen klar sein. MPA: Die 2.0 deutet an, dass es sich um einen größeres Update. Das letzte richtig große Update war die Umstellung auf das Degenesis-System. Wird es erneut einen Wechsel des Regelwerks geben? Schorten: '''Nein. Karl-Ludwig Eduard und ich sind beide vom Degenesis-System und seinen Vorteilen überzeugt. '''MPA: '''Warum dann die Notwendigkeit eines Patches? '''Schorten: Es gab ja in der Vergangenheit bereits Patches innerhalb des System. Das waren allerdings kleinere Veränderungen. Diese waren vor allem darauf ausgerichtet, das Spiel besser zu balancen und es gab wenig Ambitionen größere Veränderungen oder Erweiterungen am Gameplay vorzunehmen. Leider ist es aber so, dass auch Degenisis seine Probleme hat. Und dieses wollen wir mit diesem Patch angehen. MPA: Von welchen Problemen genau reden sie? Schorten: Degenesis ist ein Regelwerk, welches für kurze Kampagnen und häufig wechselnde bzw. sterbende Charaktere ausgelegt ist. Gerade mit einer Menge von Erfahrungspunkten fällt es einem in Degenisis jedoch sehr viel schwer die Charaktere richtig zu individualisieren, als beispielsweise in DSA oder Shadowrun ist. Weiterhin ist Degenesis nicht für einen Fantasy-Welt, sondern für die Postapokalypse ausgelegt, das führt zu Schwierigkeiten im Kampf- und Belastungssystem. MPA: Deswegen haben sie alles generalüberholt? Schorten: (lacht) ''Nein, dass hätte Ewigkeiten gedauert. Und so viel Zeit hat auch der gute Karl-Ludwig nicht. An dieser Stelle möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich bei ihm zu bedanken. Er hat die Ideen die wir zum Pen and Paper 2.0 Patch hatten in einer Geschwindigkeit und Qualität umgesetzt, welche ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber niemand muss sich Sorgen machen. Ich würde diesen Patch eher als eine Erweiterung zum bereits bestehenden Regelwerk sehen, auch wenn wir einige Dinge natürlich etwas verändert haben. '''MPA: '''An der Vergangenheit gab es bereits ungeklärte Fragen, zum Beispiel, was Kritische Treffer anbelangt.... '''Schorten: '''Auch darum haben wir uns gekümmert. Es gilt zwar weiter, dass das Wort des Gamemasters Gesetz ist, aber wir werden in Kürze das vollständige bisherige Regelwerk bzw. die vollständigen Regeländerungen am Originalwerk veröffentlichen. '''MPA: '''Gibt es dazu bereits ein Release-Date? '''Schorten:' Nein, aber es wird nicht mehr allzulange dauern. MPA: Wir würden jetzt sehr gerne zu einigen Fragen aus der Community kommen. Schorten: Gerne. Aaron (MPA): Kann man davon leben? Schorten: '''Keine Chance. Das ist alles rein ehrenamtlich. Wir beziehen nur kleinere jährliche Bonuszahlungen von drei bis vier Millionen Dukaten. Aber von Jagdfalken allein, kann man sich ja auch nicht ernähren '''Laura (MPA): '''Stimmt es, dass mit diesem Pacht Lootboxen eingeführt werden? '''Schorten: Nein, die gibt es ja schon. Sie sind aber bisher noch nicht mit Echtgeld zu erwerben, sollte der GM aber mal in Geldnot geraten könnte sich das ändern. ReRolls kann man sich auch über die Premiumwährung Nic Nacs kaufen, welche ja nur mit Echtgeld erworben werden kann. Wir hatten auch die Idee von Ausrüstungsgegenständen, wie zum Beispiel einer Rüstung für Pferde, welche nur mit Echtgeld erworben werden könnten. Allerdings glauben wir nicht, dass irgendwer so einen Schrott kaufen würde Laura (MPA): '''Und was hat es mit den Theorien über die neue Rasse auf sich? '''Schorten: So weit ich weiß, gibt es keine neue Rasse, sollte es in dieser Hinsicht allerdings Wünsche geben, setzen sie sich einfach mit Karl-Ludwig oder mir in Verbindung und wir schauen, was sich machen lässt. Aaron (MPA): ….wer ist Bertrand? Schorten: '''Das ist trivial, das können sie sich Zuhause selber herleiten. '''Jan (MPA): '''Und in welcher freien Stadt spielt das ganze? '''Schorten: '''Ist das nur so ein Gefühl, oder reden wir aneinander vorbei? '''Stefan (MPA): Wo ist eigentlich Beric Dondarrion? Schorten: '''Ich hasse es zu Spoilern. Aber ich denke man kann sagen, dass es ganz darauf ankommt, wo man gerade ist und ob man die Bücher oder die Serie vorzieht. '''Klemens (MPA): '''Wie viele Männer hat er? '''Schorten: '''Wie viele Reiter? Ist irgendwo im Dorf Gold versteckt? Silber? Edelsteine? '''Jan (MPA): '''Würde jemand vielleicht mein ernst gemeinten Fragen beantworten? '''Schorten: '''Offenbar nicht. Aber wir reden eindeutig aneinander vorbei. '''Aaron (MPA): Können bitte die Charaktere von Tim Schneider stark generft werden? Sie kommen mir etwas stark vor. Schorten: Sowas von jemanden, der Unmengen Punkte in Führung packt und sich dann regelmäßig weigert das Talent einzusetzen. Dieser Herr Schneider benutzt die Fertigkeiten die er hat einfach nur! Aber ja, wahrscheinlich wird sein Charakter wieder generft. Das gehört schließlich zu einem guten Patch dazu. Jan (MPA): Könnte Aaron stumm geschaltet werden? Schorten: Wenn es doch nur möglich wäre... Jan (MPA): Gibt es Vampire? Schorten: Nicht das ich wüsste. Und ich halte es auch irgendwie für unwahrscheinlich. Aber du kannst trotzdem gerne den GM fragen. Aaron (MPA): Wird es weiterhin möglich sein, die Schild/Fauskampf Kombination zu ihrem vollen Potenzial auszuspielen? Schorten: Wir sehen diese Schild/Faustkampf als logische und natürliche Kampfform an und deswegen ist sie weiterhin völlig valide. Leichte Änderungen im Kampfsystem, wie die Einführung der Reichweite, könnten sich allerdings minimal negativ auf die Offensivkraft dieser Kombination auswirken. Aaron (MPA): Sind Bratpfannen immer noch eine valide Waffenoption Schorten: Grundsätzlich ja, allerdings sind sie immer noch nicht auf dem Niveau des Nudelholzes. Wir haben vor, dass im Küchenobjekte-DLC für schlappe dreihundert Silberstücke nachzupatchen. Stefan (MPA): Ist es denkbar, dass eine Episode des Abenteuers testweise mal online über Services geführt werden könnte? Schorten: Da ich nicht darüber informiert bin, was der Gamemaster in dieser Hinsicht geplant hat, kann ich hier nur für mich sprechen, aber ich bin strikt dagegen, das Hauptabenteuer, auch nur für eine Episode, online abzuhalten. Es gibt ohnehin wenig Gelegenheiten wo sich die Spieler sehen, und die Abenteuer sind mehr als nur ein einfaches Pen and Paper, sondern auch immer ein kleines Event und ich freue mich darüber meine Freunde dort zu sehen. Außerdem habe ich meine Zweifel daran, dass bei langen Abenteuern Online die gleiche Motivation und die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit an den Tag gelegt werden, wie bei Live-Sessions. Wenn wir allerdings über mögliche Nebenabenteuer reden, welche nicht so lang sind und die neben dem Hauptabenteuer gleichzeitig stattfinden, dann denke ich, dass ich diese Idee schon ein Weile hatte und auch vorhabe sie umzusetzen. Aber dazu zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mehr. Jan (MPA): '''Tanzen Ferniki? '''Schorten: Manche ja. Manche nein. Jan (MPA): '''Kann der GM sagen, was er von Abenteuer 1 im Wiki hält? '''Schorten: Kann er sicher. Ich gebe auch mal kurz meinen Senf dazu bei: Liest sich gut weg, aber ich würde es nicht als Standard Wiki Artikel nehmen, sondern unter einem seperaten Eintrag als Geschichte aufführen. MPA: Herr Schorten, vielen Dank für ihre Zeit. Schorten: Gerner Herr Jarl. Einen schönen Abend noch Wenn ihr Fragen zu diesem Interview oder anderen Pen and Paper Themen haben solltet, dann schreibt es in die Pen and Paper Gruppe. Schorten hat sich bereiterklärt ein weiteres Interview zu geben, sollte die Nachfrage bestehen. Wenn ihre Wünsche oder Vorschläge für die Zukunft des Pen and Papers und des Regelwerks habt, dann schreibt mir, ich schau dann mal was sich machen lässt. Gez. Werner Kar, CFO